


Day Trip

by Felrott



Series: 'Kinktober' 2020 Fills [6]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Cock & Ball Torture, Erectile Dysfunction, Humiliation, M/M, S&M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felrott/pseuds/Felrott
Summary: Day 6: Erectile DysfunctionMarius' body means little to him, so Tehd claims it for himself.______Kinktober fic
Relationships: Marius Felbane/Tehd Shoemaker
Series: 'Kinktober' 2020 Fills [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945906
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Day Trip

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHAHAHAHA FUCKKIN, HERE YOU GO I GUESS?!
> 
> Wow finally, some actual kink for this kinkmeme, incredible
> 
> TW: probs not safe or sane and no safewords in sight, soft cock, S/M, humiliation, mentions of like, cock cages and light ball-busting except it's fantasy so no actual busting, watersports is less... watersports and more '''''helping'''' someone to pee GOD I crammed it all in here 
> 
> (I’m checking this fic over on my phone in bed and seeing typos that I’ll fix tomorrow but don’t judge I slapped this up the second it was done lol)

Marius tries not to be too loud when Haterunner jostles him, leaps over a broken length of path and lands heavily, forcing the toy in his ass deeper. Even without eyes he can feel the way Tehd is watching him, enjoying his discomfort from atop his own summoned steed. Marius just grits his teeth and holds on tighter, and tries to move with the rough gait.

It hurts, and no matter how much Marius tries to deny it, he _likes_ that it hurts, _likes_ that it's uncomfortable and humiliating. He likes that while the neck of the plug is narrow— keeping his rim unstretched— the bulk of it is heavy inside him. He likes that it keeps him tight for Tehd, for the rare occasions he deigns to even fuck his ass anyway.

Sometimes Tehd likes to leave him empty, let his ass recover so he could take his time stretching him all over again, but this week he seems more intent on pushing Marius’ limits, seeing _just_ how much he can fit inside him. Marius hadn’t been able to see the ‘goal’ toy for the week, but Tehd had let him feel it in his hands, and Marius knew the pain he was in now would be nothing compared to weeks’ end. He refuses to acknowledge the curl of anticipation just from thinking about it again, but Tehd probably knows already. He seems to know more about his _inclinations_ than Marius ever knew himself.

“ _No one throws themselves into the fray like that unless they_ like _it,”_ Tehd had mused once, contemplating the shallow wounds across Marius’ chest, the ones he pretended he hadn’t been able to block in time. The gleam in his eyes had been vicious and calculating. _“What else do you like big boy?”_

 _Anything_ , it turns out. Marius likes anything and everything Tehd is willing to give him, and Tehd… Tehd wants to give him everything in turn, no matter how dangerous or depraved or strange. He’s still unable to voice it sometimes, but Tehd hasn’t done anything to him yet he didn’t secretly enjoy, so until he can voice it he’ll just take what he’s given with minimal fuss and trust Tehd not to do anything too permanent.

He’d had a lot of fuss to give for this, and knew it was only going to get worse as the week went on.

“ _No, today I want to watch you suffer. It’s a long ride to Falanaar, I need some entertainment on the way. Be a good boy and try to make it interesting for me.”_

Marius had managed an hour before he couldn’t stop fidgeting in his saddle, and just an hour and a half before he’d started making noises he refused to acknowledge. They were closing in on three, and he was starting to pant, thankful for his face veil to hide the heat of his face. He couldn’t control his facial reactions, hadn’t been good at it _before_ either, and now he was blinded it was even harder. Tehd loved it, loved to play with him and just sit and watch and never shut up about it.

His cock throbs, though it was little use. He’s not been hard in… Years. The fel gave with one hand, and took with the other, and it hadn’t bothered him until he’d met Tehd, until he’d felt a stirring of interest in his gut despite his companion’s.. State.

Tehd delights in in, loves to tease and play with him as he begs to come, begs for _anything_ , even as his cock is always soft in his bony, cruel hand.

‘ _I like it, that you have this but it’s so useless, though that doesn’t mean I can’t have fun with it.’_

Marius is lucky; this time Tehd hasn’t locked it up in a too-small cage— _‘the vendor asked me if I was fucking a gnome, can you even imagine?’_ —though the band at the base is still too tight to be comfortable.

His balls are so swollen, it’s a dull, relentless throb he itches to relieve but knows he’ll be putting up with it for days yet. Tehd hasn’t milked him or let him cum in so long by now, weeks he thinks, and he’s so pent up… Tehd didn’t tell him how long it’d be until he was milked again, and for all Marius could guess it might be never. He ignores the curl of arousal at the thought.

Haterunner jolts again and he can’t stop the hiss escaping when he loses his grip with his thighs, crushing painfully against the saddle. Not for the first time he wishes his gear had stirrups or anything to brace against, but Tehd had confiscated that long ago with a cruel laugh and he hasn’t asked for it back yet. Probably won’t ever, despite the ache in his thighs and sharp throbbing between his legs.

‘ _Give it to me, let me control this, I mean, what other use is it to you? I might as well enjoy it if you can’t.’_

Between the ache in his ass and his balls, it’s all he can do to hold onto the reins and try to stay in his seat. There’s enough ambient fel in the Broken Isles that he can at least see well enough for most obstacles, though he has to trust Haterunner for so much more. The shape of Tehd is vivid and detailed though, riding alongside him and so drenched in fel from his veins to his skin that he’s the only clear thing in a haze of vague shapes.

He sees him slow down out of the corner of his eye, watches him look about and decide on a place to rest. Marius keeps quiet in case he decides to be cruel and keep them going longer.

They stop by a stream, and as Tehd dismounts he ties his steed to a tree for once instead of instantly dismissing it. With shaky legs, Marius clambers down from Haterunner, leaves him to his own devices and stumbles over to where Tehd is watching him. It takes everything not to collapse at his feet, though he’s sure Tehd wouldn’t mind.

Vividly he remembers a few days ago, a harder ride, and falling at Tehd’s feet. He remembers the grin and tutting as Tehd pressed his dirty boots to Marius’ crotch, and stepped on him until he begged him to stop. No, Tehd definitely wouldn’t mind.

Marius can see his eyes watching him, pinpricks of fel so vivid they’re practically white. The shape of his face moves, and Marius knows he’s grinning.

“You’ve been quiet, even for you! Do I need to try harder next time? I wanted entertainment, you know, I’ve seen corpses with more interesting reactions.” Tehd shuffles closer, toys with the veil and drags a sharp finger down Marius’ chest. “Or is it too much? Did I break you?”

“Of course not.” Marius huffs out. It’s true, Tehd has a long way to go before he’s anything close to broken.

“Oh? Attitude! Maybe we didn’t need to stop then, let’s just get go—”

“Wait. Just.” He swallows, crosses his arms and uncrosses them, words on the tip of his tongue and he knows Tehd is grinning even wider. “A break would be… Welcome.”

“Of course, even demons need to… _stop_ every now and then.” Tehd’s voice turns sharp, and Marius straightens up despite his shaky legs when Tehd beckons him closer with a bony finger. “Ask me.”

“I…” Marius still isn’t good at this part, though he’s sure Tehd likes the way he fights it. “ I need to… Go.”

“Go where I wonder? I mean, we’re halfway there so we can always—”

“Tehd, _please_ …” He’s so thankful for the veil, he’s blushing hard enough he can feel it down his throat and chest. “I need to… Relieve myself.”

“Still so uptight. The rest of the world says piss you know! But sure, come on then.” Tehd taps his chest like he’s petting a dog, though makes sure to twist Marius’ nipple before he turns around. It barely even registers as a sting, too overshadowed by the throbbing between his legs.

He’s suddenly aware of how much he does need to _go_ ; he’s become good at ignoring it lately, and the desperate pressure melds with the rest of the pain anyway, until he can’t always tell what’s one or the other.

Marius follows him behind a tree, and he should be used to this by now. Apparently when Tehd wanted control of his cock he meant everything, and he hasn’t… _‘pissed’_ in weeks without asking. The last time he wandered off to do so alone, he’d ended up with his cock plugged and caged as punishment, and Tehd hadn’t released him until he was literally shaking, desperate and leaking. Even then Tehd hadn’t unplugged him until he’d begged, grovelled and cried into the dirt at his feet. He had no desire for a repeat performance.

Tehd tuts when Marius reaches for his kilt, and his hands drop in an instant. He turns when Tehd spins his finger, and the cold pressure of him pushing against his back is a grounding comfort for his overworked body.

Bony hands wrap around his waist to rest over his belt, working their way under to push against his bladder, and Marius can’t stop form bucking into the touch, cold as it may be. Tehd loosens the belt, pushes the layers and sash down over his slim hips; it’s far easier to just hike his skirt up usually, but Tehd drops it, lets it pool on the floor and leaves him effectively naked with just the tree for cover. Marius knows they’re not far enough off the path that they won’t be seen if anyone wanders by, but the shame simply adds to the growing ache inside him.

A thin finger slips under the leather tied around the base of his cock and balls, twists it tight into a painful sting. Tehd’s other hand slips lower, grabs his balls and squeezes until Marius’ legs buckle and he chokes on a pained cry even as he bucks into it. His cock twitches but stays as soft as always.

“These took quite the beating hm?” Tehd grips and twists a little, and Marius can feel his eyes water enough that the tears stream down his face. Tehd’s fingers are mostly whole, covered with parchment-thin skin— a bonus of magic, he’d once said, that he needn’t use his hands for much except to torment Marius. “Maybe if you’re good, I won’t have you tuck them between your legs for the rest of the ride.”

Marius shivers. They’ve only done that a couple of times, and they couldn’t do it long at all; pulling his balls back between his thighs, taping or tying them down was painful enough, but to be forced to sit on them, his full weight crushing them and jostled by Haterunner’s loping gait…

He wants it as much as he didn’t, craves the pain even though he knows he’d hate every second. He keeps silent, wary of making a fool of himself, of looking too desperate. Tehd caskles a laugh between his shoulder blades anyway, a rush of cold air that sends shivers up his back.

He tries not to buck too much, to moan too loudly when Tehd just plays with him a moment, ignores his useless cock to focus on the weight of his balls, the string of leather. Eventually, bony fingers drag a sharp glide behind to toy with the head of the plug, an ugly bulbous thing that sits wide and uncomfortable. It’s a little too long, and protrudes past his ass cheeks so that sitting on it in any way just shoves it deeper inside.

He gasps when Tehd tugs on it. The toy inside was too wide to be removed easily, not without a vial or two of oil, and Marius on his knees, face down and legs spread wide enough for Tehd to work it out. Tehd slips a finger alongside it anyway, ignores the way Marius sags and has to use the tree to lean on, to simply enjoy pulling at the rim of his ass. He feels around it, checks for something Marius doesn’t know or care about, until he’s eventually happy enough and pulls his finger out. Tehd slaps his ass with a final ‘yeah that’s good.’

“Can I piss yet?” He forces the words out through grit teeth.

“Hmm maybe. You’re cute when you’re grouchy, which is all the time of course but extra so when you’re embarrassed.”

“Tehd…”

“Fine then, I’ll have my fun later.” His tone suggests Tehd fun will be Marius’ pain.

With one hand still on his balls, he manages to undo the leather tie. He doesn’t bother to let it fall, just twists it around a finger and Marius knows it will simply be retied afterwards anyway. A cold hand on his cock lifts it, aims it at the base of the tree for him, and Marius has to take a deep breath, force himself to relax. Weeks of this, and it was still a struggle, and sometimes they’ll still be standing for ages waiting for him to relax himself enough to just… go.

With Tehd’s hands playing with his balls still, rolling them and tugging, it’s even harder.

“Will you just—” He chokes off in a gasp when Tehd twists and pulls sharply, even as he slips the tip of a finger under the foreskin, to poke about the slit.

“No, I don't think I will. I can stand here all day, you know.”

Marius takes another breath, hides his face in his arms as he leans against the tree. It’s hard with Tehd plastered at his back, but at least it helps cover him. Deep breath. Ignore how Tehd pulls the foreskin back, ignore the ache and the stab into the slit, ignore how much his ass and inside aches from the toy. It took minutes, until eventually he can relax and let go just enough to… finally.

His piss is hot, and the relief is instant. He sighs as he just lets go, empties himself while Tehd plays with him, spreads the hot mess about his cock and makes him filthy with it. Marius is thankful they’re positioned enough that nothing splashes onto his bare feet or kilt.

Tehd shakes him off when he’s done, like it even matters with it smeared everywhere anyway, then pushes him towards the stream where he helps wash him down as well as his own hands.

When he reties the leather band it’s tighter than before, but thankfully Tehd didn’t tug his balls back or abuse them much more than a teasing slap.

“Well, mount up then, it’s another four hours until we get there and who knows what we’ll have to kill on the way.”


End file.
